First time I ever saw your face
by Nina-Gleeks
Summary: Parfois Il suffit d'un seul regard pour changer le cours d'une vie . En revoyant Kurt au lycée Blaine veut devenir son ami à tout pris . Sauf qu'il va découvrir que les sentiments peuvent devenir plus fort . présence de lime plus tard
1. Prologue

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,  
To the dark and the empty skies

¤Leona Lewis ¤

La première rencontre se fit au Lima Bean quand Kurt Hummel rentra accidentellement dans Blaine Anderson . Kurt se pencha pour amasser ses clé qui avait tomber . Leur regard se croisa une fraction de seconde avant que Kurt dise un timide désolé avant de traverser la rue . Blaine toujours sous le choque n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre . Le jeune homme avait manquer un battement de cœur en voyant les azur de l'autre garçons .

Il continua de regarder le belle inconnue qu'il avait accrocher avant de rentrer rejoindre sa sœur dans le café .

Faisant la fil pour leur café Blaine regarda les deux garçons devant lui . Il les trouvait plutôt pas mal mais ne ferait aucun mouvement . Car après tout il ne pouvait plus se permettre comme avant d'être aussi ouvertement gay . Par contre sa sœur , elle , sans contrefichait d'où il était

Humm , mon petit frère a des proies en vue

Blaine grimaça à ces mots . Il détestait quand sa sœur faisait des remarque dans ce genre .

Arrête Lizzie , tu ne peux pas dire ça en publique

-Et pourquoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que ça t'a déjà fait de la peine.

Blaine savait que Lizzie plaisantait , mais il n'était pas confortable avec l'idée que les gens le dévisage avant de le connaître . À Westerville ça avait été différent . Ses meilleurs amis le connaissaient de puis qu'il avait 5 ans et personne ne l'avait mal pris . Quelques personnes ne l'avait pas bien pris mais personne qu'il tenait vraiment . Et puis la Dalton Academy avait une tolérance zéro pour couronner le tout . Mais maintenant sa famille était les seuls que Blaine connaissaient et il allait dans une école publique .

Kurt arriva chez lui . La maison était vide . Personne . Mais Ce n'était pas grave il était habitué . Son père travaillait toujours . Il Mit son café dans le micro-onde pour le réchauffer . Il avait le temps de pratiquer un peu . Il mit de la musique et commença à chanter cette dernière

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**  
**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**  
**All your life**  
**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**  
**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**  
**All your life**  
**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**

**Blackbird fly Blackbird fly**  
**Into the light of the dark black night.**

Quand il finit il soupira . Le Glee Club lui manquait tellement … Par contre , ces personnes qui l'harcelait sans arrêt , les slushies au visage qui rendait ses cheveux affreux et collant et les visites dans les ordures cotidiennes ne lui manquait pas le moindre du monde . Il soupira avant de retourner à l'étage .

Bon voilà le prologue de ma premiere histoire :3 ! L'histoire est inspiré d'un livre que j'avais lu qui se nomme la recrue de Samuel Champlain . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D


	2. Chapter 1 : God dam your beautiful to me

Plus I get weak in the knees,  
Fall head over heels baby,  
And everyother cheesy cliche`.  
Yes I'm sweeped off my feet,  
Oh my heart skips a beat.  
But theres really only one thing to say.  
God damn your beautiful to me,  
Your everything, yeah thats beautiful  
Yes to me,

¤Chester See¤

Blaine entra dans son nouveau lycée avec un nœud dans la gorge . Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que ça n'allait pas être simple . Il ne pourrait jamais dire qu'il était gay . Il scruta les lieux mais ne vu rien de bien palpitant . Les élèves était typiques des école secondaire publique . Les intimidateur , ceux qui se font intimidé et ceux qui réussisse , étant très rare , à passé inaperçus . Il rentra dans le bureau du directeur pour signer des papiers pour son admission . Puis reparti d'aussitôt ne voulant pas tarder dans les couloirs .

Quand le jeune homme sortit du lycée il s'adossa au mur et pris de longue respiration . Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait survivre deux ans . Deux putaine année à cacher qui il était quand il avait l'habitude d'arriver au lycée avec son chandail avec le drapeau gay dans le dos . Cette époque était révolu . Pourtant il n'allait pas se force à être avec une fille. Puis en plus il avait pris un sport au hasard . Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le football mais son père oui . Et puis il aurait tout fait pour faire de la boxe mais il ni en avait pas donc il avait pris quelque chose que quelqu'un allait être content pour . Quand il décida d'aller à sa voiture il le reconnu . C'était le gars au yeux bleu de l'autre fois . Il alla à sa rencontre sans même réfléchir .

Kurt avait pris l'habitude depuis déjà deux ans à mangé à des endroit où que le monde ne voudrait pas l'approcher . Il mangeait souvent sur le banc en dessous de l'arbre qui n'était plus vraiment en bonne état ; la planche médiane manquante et le bois pourri de l'extrémitié droite découragent quiconque d'y poser les fesses. Pour Kurt , pas question de s'asseoir dans l'herbe mouillée, sur une piere au milieu de tout les élèves ou à une table de pique-nique déjà occupé . Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'affinité avec personne . Sois les gens était indifférent envers lui ou sois que les gens croyait les rumeurs qui circulait et ne voulait pas être associé au '' Pédé '' . Le pire était que aucune de ces rumeurs n'étaient réelle . Effectivement il n'avait pas d'attirance envers les filles mais pas plus envers les hommes . Ça ne le préoccupait pas pour le moment . Il sentit une présence tout-à-coup derrière lui . Il se retourna .

-Salut . Tu te rappelle de moi ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui sa pouvait être . Il le regarda de la tête au pied . Un gamin tout a fait normal sauf cette tonne de gel dans les cheveux . Ah oui , le types dans qui il avait foncer il y avait quelque jour .

-Ouais le gars du Lima Bean .

-Blaine Anderson

- Kurt Hummel

Blaine s'assit et Kurt se sentit un peu inquiet . Que pouvait-il vouloir ? Il remarqua qu'il avait dans les mains la veste de l'équipe de football . Merde . Voilà le nouveau avait été mis au défis de tabasser Kurt . Il commença à paniquer s'imaginant des millions de scénarios atroces dont il était la victimes . Il savait souvent fait menacer . Des menaces de morts en particulier . Mais à chaque fois elle n'était pas exécuté . Elle laissait juste une grande peur en Kurt . Brusquement il remarqua que Blaine le fixait inquiet surement . Il le regardait un peu trop longtemps . Blaine finit par tourner le regard . Il ne savait pas quoi dire . Il aurait aimé se trouver un ami avant de rentrer dans cette école . Mais il voyait bien que Kurt n'était pas à l'aise avec lui . Il baleya les lieux avec ses yeux avant de remarquer le terrain de football

-Y'a d'autre terrains de football ?

Kurt sentit un frisson . Voilà . C'était comme recevoir une gifle en plein visage . La seul fois où quelqu'un l'approche et que ce n'est pas pour le torturer il lui parle de football .

-Tu sais quoi , si tu veux parler de truc dans ce genre , tu vas voir les mecs là bas . Tu vas les adorer de toute façons je vois que tu vas être dans l'équipe donc …

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et si je ne veux pas parler de Football

- Va voir ceux qui aime parler fort ou je ne sais qui .

Kurt se leva et parti laissant Blaine complètement bouche-bée . En regardant Kurt s'éloigner il ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Ce gars-là est un peu … renfermer ? ''Mais putain qu'il est mignon '' se dit-il en souriant . Il regarda pour une dernière fois l'école . Peut-être que cette année n'allait pas être aussi pénible que Blaine croyait .

Kurt s'assoie a une table où que peu de gens sont là . Il remarque du coter droit l'équipe de Football avec Blaine . Il regarde Blaine rire , sourire , parler à tout le monde . Cela fait mal a Kurt . Est-ce de la jalousie ? Peut-être . Kurt est dans cette école depuis trois ans . Il a quelques chose connaissances du Glee Club , mais aucun ami réel. Et lui , le nouveau , tout frais débarqué et déjà entouré … Kurt aimerait être capable de s'integrer avec autant de facilité . Mais il ne serait jamais capable .

En quittant la cafétéria Kurt se permit un dernier coup d'oeil a Blaine . Ce dernier en le voyant fait un geste de la main pour le saluer mais Kurt baisse les yeux immédiatement et pars . La même chose se produit au dernier cours de la journée lorsque Blaine fait un demie sourire à Kurt . Sans trop savoir pourquoi Kurt est énerver pas ce sourire . Cette confiance que Blaine avait irritait Kurt . Probablement parce que Kurt n'avait pas une confiance dans ce genre . Kurt ce sans ridicule de ne pas être capable de lui parler . Pourquoi se demander pour personne ne voulait être ami avec ?

Lorsque le cours finit Blaine se lève pour aller parler a Kurt mais ce dernier par de la classe précipitamment . Le message était clair maintenant . Kurt évitait Blaine . Mais pourquoi ? Il ne lui avait rien fait pourtant .

Rendu dans sa voiture Blaine se regarde dans le rétroviseur . Est-ce que Kurt avait deviner que Blaine était gay ? Est-ce que sa paraissait qu'il le trouvait attirant ? Pourtant il ne lui avait quasiment pas parler . Le footballeur ricana . Ridicule . Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui paraissait …

Lorsqu'il arrive chez lui , Blaine est heureux de voir les souliers de Lizzie . Il monte les marches en vitesse et rentre dans la chambre de l'aîné . Cette dernière est entourer de plusieurs manuel et feuille de papier . Blaine reste dans le cadre de porte hésitant .

-Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais mais fait vite .

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air gay ? Est-ce que sa paraît ?

- De puis quand sa t'inquiète ? Je croyais que tu étais complètement ouvert avec ça ?

Blaine commença à lui parler de Kurt et du fait qu'il l'évitait tout le temps . Qu'il s'inquiétait que Kurt sache ses préférences .

- Franchement , pourquoi tu aurais honte ? Et puis tu dois juste l'approcher différemment si tu tiens temps à être son ami .

Il finit par sortir de la chambre de sa sœur et aller dans la salle de bain . Il s'était souvent fait dire qu'il était beau par les filles . Le nombre de fois qu'il aurait souhaiter ressentir quelque chose pour une fille était incalculable . Il aurait tant aimé être capable d'aimer les courbes féminine . Bien sur il avait essayer d'apprécier les liens que ses amis lui envoyait de pornographie de femme . Mais il avait du se rendre a l'évidence . Ce qui l'attirait c'était les ressemblances qu'il avait avec les autres mecs . L'idée d'embrasser une fille le mettait mal à l'aise . Ce n'était pas de la nervosité juste l'impression de marcher à contre courant

Maintenant il pouvait dire que tout allait bien . Sa sœur et sa mère l'acceptaient bien , quand a son père …. il ne voulait pas le dire mais juste par son regard , Blaine voyait ce dégouts profond qu'il avait . Il aimait toujours Blaine mais se ne serait plus jamais comme avant . Les après midi qu'il allait jouer au Football ou les fois qu'il l'emmenait pêcher . Tout ça c'était du passer . Qui remontait à ses 13 ans . Déjà 3 ans qu'il leur avait dit et aucune amélioration.

Le lendemain Kurt s'assit à son banc habituelle . Il fouille dans son sac pour sortir son fromage. Il n'a pas vraiment faim. Il a vue le nouveau au gymnase . Ils ne sont pas dans le même groupe mais on leur cours en même temps . Heureusement . Sans réellement savoir pourquoi , Kurt aurait détesté que Blaine sois au courant des hallucinations des autres gars . Le regard qu'il lui a lancé l'a rendu nerveux . Il se demande toujours quand est-ce qu'il va commencer à l'insulter comme les autres .

- Hé .

Blaine s'assit au côter de Kurt qui lèvent les yeux au son de la voix du frisée

- Ce que tu dois dire c'est : Bonjour Blaine ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux , dit kurt dans sa barbe

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait putain ?

Kurt hausse les épaule mal à l'aise . Rien , ce n'est pas lui le problème non plus .

- Rien au contraire . Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le nouveau fronce les sourcils . Il a remarqué que Kurt était toujours seul . Lui aussi en ce moment il se sent seul . Normal , tout ces amis son a des kilomètres de lui. Il le regarde croqué dans une pomme . Les lèvres son si mince , humide de jus de pomme et …. Blaine tourne la tête . ''franchement c'est pas le temps de penser a cela ''

- Je n'ai pas toujours envie de parler de football , dit-il finalement  
Blaine a une belle voix : rauque et suave . Il doit bien chanter . '' Enfin qu'est-ce que j'en sais , se dit Kurt , agacé . C'est rien qu'une putaine voix ''

- Ça me regarde pas , réplique Kurt avec un haussement d'épaule en lançant un regard à la table des sportifs qui les regardes aussi

- Je peux manger avec toi ?

- Non . Va rejoindre les gars de ton équipe . Ils t'attendent .

- Manifestement tu essaie de te débarrasser de moi .

- Et toi manifestement tu ne sais pas se que on dit sur mon compte .

- Je t'écoute

- Tu devrais juste … demander à tes amis . Tu vas comprendre rapidement

Puis Kurt se leva laissant Blaine pour la deuxième fois complétement abasourdi . Quand Blaine retourne à la table de l'équipe Dave se penche pour lui dire : Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce mec-là? Ce mec-là ? Ça sonnait comme si Kurt était quelqu'un a éviter comme la peste .

- On faisait juste parler

- Tu devrais pas , Dit Puck un autre joueur , si tu veux pas qu'on crois que tu es homo .

Homo ..?

- Ta dit .. quoi ?

- Ce gars-là est un pédé , répéta Puck en riant comme d'autre joueur . Il est gay c'est sur à 100% .

Blaine avale sa bave de travers . Cette sorte de conversation , il en a pas besoin . Et puis il ne doit pas se faire de faux espoir . Se faire traiter de pédé ne veut pas dire l'être pour autant .

- Comment tu sais ça , finit par demander Blaine de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- Non mais écoute … , il est dans le Glee Club . Chanter dans le style de comedie musical ,tu voix le genre ?

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est gay pour autant .

- Moi je te dis que si , répond un autre joueur , Tu ne peux pas aimer se genre de musique et ne pas être une tapette .

Blaine fait mine de réfléchir essayant plutôt de se calmer . Heureusement les deux filles à table , Quinn et Santana , commencent a débrattre du plus beau gars . Blaine soupire il l'a échapper belle .

-Moi je le trouve beau , Kurt . Il a quelque chose … et en plus sans chandail il est sexy

c'était Quinn . Blaine lui lança un sourire . Mais les garçons commença à débattre sur le fait qu'une chanteuse ne pouvait pas participer au concours du plus beau mal . Pourtant Blaine était d'accord avec Quinn : Kurt avait quelque chose de spécial qu'il le rendait vraiment séduisant . Avec un chandail . Blaine n'essaya même pas de s'imaginer sans chandail ….

Blaine regarde le chemin que Kurt avait pris il y avait quelque minute .Ce n'est pas parce que Kurt chante qu'il est gay , mais s'il l'était ….

* * *

Bon voilà le premier véritable chapitre :3 Puisque Je suis québécoise (Canadienne ) , et que le livre qui m'inspire aussi l'est , c'est un peu compliquer pour moi de trouver les bon mots :$ donc n'hésiter pas à me le dire si certain mots vous tracasse !

Sinon , je sais que ça peux sonner un peu ridicule que les gens rit de lui a cause qu'il chante , mais dans la vrai histoire le gars il danse du ballet donc si sa peut vous aidez a voir plus claire !

À la prochaine :3 xxx

- Nina-Gleeks


	3. Chapter 2 : What If

_What if there was no light_  
_Nothing wrong, nothing right_  
_What if there was no time_  
_And no reason or rhyme_  
_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there by your side_  
_That you don't want me there in your life_  
_What if I got it wrong_  
_And no poem or song_  
_Could put right what I got wrong_  
_Or make you feel I belong_  
_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there in your life_  
_That you don't want me there by your side_  
_¤Codplay¤_

On était à jeudi de la première semaine de l'arrivée du nouveau . Kurt l'évitait . Et cela commençait à être lourd tout le temps l'éviter . Ce que Kurt ne voulait pas s'avouer , c'était que la chose qui était lourde à supporté , n'était rien d'autre que le fait de toujours être entrain de chercher Blaine du regard . Il soupira . Kurt attendait Rachel , Mercedes et Tina pour continuer leur discussion . Aujourd'hui le Coach Sue était venue l'ai aidé pour leur chorégraphie . Kurt remarqua Mike et Finn sortir des vestiaires . Parfois Kurt les enviait . Mike était grand et musclé , il dansait comme un dieu de plus . Quand à Finn il avait une taille infini et une voix grave que Kurt rêvait d'avoir . Kurt ne pouvait que se contenter de chanson plus féminine . Ça ne lui déplaisait pas , il se trouvait juste des excuses .

Blaine revenait d'un entrainement de boxe . Puisque le football prenait le trois quart de sont temps il n'avait d'autre choix que s'entrainait le soir . L'école disposait de trois gymnase et une salle d'entraînement ou Blaine allait pour la boxe . L'école était toujours complètement vide à cette heure . Tout d'un coup il remarquait la silhouette fine de Kurt . Il eu un sourire au coin des lèvres mais secoua rapidement la tête se trouvant complètement ridicule . Que faisait-il ici ?

- Hey ,

Kurt se retourna et resta figé . Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait le gouts de lui demander si on lui avait dit , dit ces choses si blésant . Il priait intérieurement que ces trois amies sortent . Blaine le fixait inquiet se doutant du problème mais n'osant pas de le mentionner .

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Glee Club . J'attends mes amies . Et toi ?

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre . Dire qu'il était venu boxer pour se défouler de toute cette haine qu'il ressentait contre cette école ? Il ne pouvait pas . Kurt lui demanderait pourquoi et Blaine devrait lui dire qu'il était gay . Il pourrait évidemment répondre par un mensonge , mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir .

- Je m'entraînais , finit-il par répondre . ''reste vague c'est mieux'' pensa Blaine . Dit tu voudrais que je te remmène chez toi ? Ça serait mieux que de prendre le bus . Et puis , tu pourrais m'aider . J'ai encore de la difficulté à me retrouvé et je n'ai pas mon GPS .

- Bah , j'attends des gens comme je te l'ai dit . Donc une autre fois , désolé .

Kurt souhaitait juste que le trios sorte et qu'il puisse partir . Il détestait être prit dans ce genre de situation . Comme si une voix céleste l'avait entendu . Les trois jeunes femmes sortir des vestiaire . Rachel fut la première à s'arrêter en remarquant Blaine . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait avec Kurt . Puis Tina et Mercedes remarquèrent aussi . Rachel regarda de Kurt à Blaine puis finit par pausé la question que les trois adolescente se posait :

- Depuis quand tu te tiens avec les populaires , Kurt ?

- Depuis jamais . Je ne le connais pas

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Évidemment , cette réponse était complètement stupide . Tout le lycée savait qui était Blaine Anderson , le garçons qui allait réussir à faire gagner l'équipe cette année .

- Je veux dire , nous ne sommes pas ami . Je le connais à peine .

Blaine ne dit rien mais fut vexer . Pourtant il savait que Kurt disait la vérité mais Blaine voulait être plus proche que ça de Kurt . Mercedes finit par prendre Kurt par le bras en regardant Blaine .

- Désolé mais nous avions l'intention de ….

- Je vais t'aider finalement . Désolé les filles .

Kurt se retira de l'emprise de Mercedes et partit avec Blaine . Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Mercedes . Elle était sympathique mais Kurt savait quelle sorte d'intérêt elle lui apportait . Et Kurt n'était pas attirer par elle . Il savait qu'elle était extrêmement jolie et qu'il devrait mais il n'était pas capable de s'imaginer avec elle . Peut-être un jour .

Rendu à la voiture de Blaine , Kurt remarqua les cartons de vente de maison à l'arrière de la voiture . Kurt n'eut le temps de posé la question que Blaine répondu .

- C'est à mon père . Je l'aide parfois à mettre les pancartes .

Kurt ne répondit pas et s'attacha . Pendant le trajet Kurt n'osa même pas regarder Blaine . Ses yeux regardait par la fenêtre passagère . Quand à Blaine , il lançait des regards à Kurt au deux seconde . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher . Il le trouvait si … si … parfait …..

- Pourquoi tu arrêtes pas de me fixer ? Finit par demander le chanteur

- Je ne sais pas .

- Et puis j'imagine que maintenant tu sais tous ce qui se dit sur mon compte ….

- Je m'en fiche , pour vrai . C'est pas parce que tu chante que tu es gay , Kurt … À moins que je devrais ?

La façons dont Blaine disait son nom , avec une voix si rauque , ça donnait des millions de picotement dans le corps de Kurt . Il se sentait ridicule . Pourquoi un mec lui faisait cette effet ? Il avait ressentit la même chose la première fois que Blaine lui avait parler , sauf que cette fois là , il avait essayer d'ignorer ce sentiment . Kurt se mordait la lèvre . Il n'était jamais très à l'aise quand on parlait d'homosexualité . Et avoir la confirmation que Blaine savait les chose qu'on raconte sur son compte le gênait encore plus .

- Pourquoi pas , finit-il par dire . Les autres le font bien , finit par répondre Kurt .

- Désolé , je suis contre les associations stupides .

- Être populaires ne semble pas garantir le bon fonctionnement du cerveau , marmonne Kurt .

Blaine rit à cette remarque .

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup , mais quand tu parles ça vaut le coup , blagua t'il

- Tes pas drôle , dit Kurt en fixant de nouveau la fenêtre .

Quand Kurt recommença être silencieux Blaine remarqua des manèges .

- Il y a des manège ici ? Il y en avait pas dans ma ville . Parfois on avait des fêtes foraines mais sans plus . Tu y vas souvent

- Les gens se battent pour y aller avec moi , dit Kurt sarcastique .

-Moi j'irai avec toi .

- Tu peux me déposé ici . C'est presque chez moi . Pour le reste du chemin à chez toi , tu devrais être bon à te débrouiller .

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal , s'offusqua blaine .

- Arrête … juste arrête s'il te plait . Je ne veux pas de sympathie et encore moins de pitier .

- Ce n'est ni de la sympathie ni de la pitié .

- Oui s'en ai

- Je ne suis pas hypocrite à ce point là .

- Merci pour le lift

Kurt marcha tranquillement . Il n'a pas rêver , le nouveau lui à fait un demi-sourire . Un demi-sourire qui rendait ses yeux couleurs miel encore plus scintillant . '' Couleur miel '' se répéta Kurt en fermant les yeux . Malaise.

* * *

Blaine étirait le cou et regarda de l'autre coter du terrain de football pour la énième fois . Ceux avec qui il mangeait ce midi là mangeaient dehors au table de pique-nique . Il restait plus de trente minute à la pause dîner , mais tout le monde avait finit de manger et se préparaient pour rentrer dans l'école pour se réchauffer .

- Je ne sens plus mes fesses , se plein Santana en se levant du banc . C'est la dernière fois que l'on mange dehors avant avril !

Puck étira le bras puis donna un claque sur le derrière de Santana qui fit sursauter Blaine . Il entendit Santana s'indigner en frottant son derrière et souris en voyant le sourire satisfait de Puck .

- Ta fesse n'est manifestement pas morte , dit Sam en riant .

Puck , Quinn et lui se levèrent à leur tour , suivis par d'autre personne qui était à la table . Blaine regarda encore de l'autre coter du terrain de football pour fixer la silhouette assis en dessous de l'arbre .

- Tu viens ? Demanda Sam attrapant la main de Quinn dans la sienne

- Non je n'ai pas froid , mentit Blaine .

- T'es malade ! Dit Karofsky . Je suis sur le point de perde mes couilles tellement on gèle .

Sa remarque fit rire le petit groupe , mais Blaine ne réagit pas . Il doit se retenir pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose comme '' homophobe comme tu es , c'est peut-être mieux que tu ne te reproduise pas de tout façons ''

Quand les autres rentrèrent dans l'école Blaine alla vers Kurt . C'est vrai qu'il fait froid . Il était encore loin quand Kurt le remarque .

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Une fois à la hauteur de Kurt .

- Si tu veux mais ….

Kurt vérifia si les amis de Blaine sont proche mais il ne voit personne . Le nouveau s'assit dans l'herbe . Pour briser le silence Blaine Finit par demander :

- Tu as fait le travail de physique ?

- Non , je suis nul en science .

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

Hésitant Kurt dévisagea Blaine un moment . Oui il a vraiment les yeux de couleurs miel . Presque à contre coeur Kurt répond par l'affirmatif .

- J'ai pas mes cahiers par contre .

- Demain midi , à la bibliothèque ?

Kurt hoche la tête . Il n'en reviens pas ! Il allait passer un moment avec Blaine ! Il s'est bien qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi heureux pour une telle pacotille . '' Calme toi , ton coeur bas beaucoup trop vite . '' . Étant satisfait , Blaine s'étendit dans l'herbe . Il reste encore vingt minutes .

- Belle montre , dit Kurt . Ce dernier avait toujours adorer la mode mais n'en avait jamais parler à personne craignant de recevoir encore plus d'insulte .

- C'est ma mère qui me la donner , pour mes seize ans , en juillet . C'est une tradition chez les Andersons . Elle dit qu'elle en à pas besoin par contre , puisque elle à toujours un pager sur elle .

- Elle fait quoi ta mère ?

- Elle est pédiatre . C'est pour ça qu'on est ici . Elle a trouver une nouvelle technique et il y a plus de client potentielle dans le coin . Je ne sais pas trop en fait , pour être sincère . Mon père me dit toujours que je pourrais faire se que je veux dans la vie , tant que je deviens médecin .

Kurt ria . À pars chanter à Brodway , il ne savait pas se qu'il veut faire . Surement pas quelque chose qui touche au mathématique ; il n'avais pas le cerveau pour ça .

- Ma sœur étudie la biologie . Mes parents sont vraiment content , tu t'en doutes …

Kurt n'entendais plus qu'à moitié . La chemise de Blaine … Elle s'était soulever en même temps que ses bras . Révélant son bas ventre jusqu'au nombril . Et ses pantalons taille basse laissaient entrevoir l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements . Une fine ligne ligne de poil bruns descendait de son nombril pour aller se perde plus bas . Kurt avala sa salive , maudissant son malaise encore une fois . Blaine n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte … Blaine laissa descendre sa main pour se gratter les côtes . Kurt paniqua d'aussitôt se rendant compte qu'il avait un début d'érection . Non , non , non , pas ça !

Blaine se lève pris d'un froid et Kurt tourne la tête les joues rouges . Prit en flagrant délit … Blaine était sur que Kurt le fixait il y avait même pas une seconde . Est-ce que c'est vrai alors ? Est-ce qu'il serait ?... Blaine était sur le point de demander , mais se retient . Et s'il se trompait ? Bonjour l'humiliation .

- est-ce que tu crois qu'il va bientôt neiger , finit par demander Blaine .

- Non . En fait j'espère que non . Il neige presque jamais avant ma fête .

-C'est quand ? Je veux dire ta fête .

- Mi-octobre .

Kurt était gêné . Ils sont à peine ami . Et d'habitude il n'échange jamais ce genre d'information avec personne , même pas ses amis du Glee Club . Il voulait savoir tout sur Blaine , mais à nouveau , il n'osait pas demander . Son sentiment envers Blaine lui faisait peur . Est-ce vraiment de l'amitié ? Ou plus ? Il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse à cette question . Blaine regardait Kurt oter la peinture du banc .

- J'ai hâte de skier . Tu sais skier ?

Avec soulagement Kurt se rendit compte que le calme était revenu dans ses pantalons .

- Non je n'ai jamais apris

- Mon père me l'avait montrer quand j'étais petit . On y va souvant en Autriche pendant que ma mère et ma sœur vont voir de la famille à Paris .

- Je ne suis qu'un vulnérable humain . Je ne vais jamais à l'étranger pour ce genre d'activité , dit-il avec un demi-sourire

Blaine rougit . Il ne voulait pas paraître prétentieux . Encore moins devant Kurt . Il voulait juste faire la conversation . Blaine regarda Kurt mettre ses truc dans son sac et remarqua le chandail noir de Kurt où il y ait écrit : What would Tyler Durden do ?

- J'adore Fight Club .

- Moi aussi , confirme Kurt

- Le film est super mais le livre et bien meilleur .

- Je n'ai jamais vue le film .

- Non ? Je peux te pardonner de n'avoir jamais skier dans les Alpes mais de ne pas avoir vu Fight Club ….

Il s'échangèrent un regard et Kurt souriait devant le regard faussement scandaliser de Blaine . D'accord il était correct, le nouveau . Il semblait avoir des trucs commun en plus . Kurt s'ordonna mentalement de ne pas se faire trop d'idée . Blaine pourrait décidé , que Kurt n'était pas intéressant finalement et arrêter de parler à Kurt . Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute , il savait que le soir en revenant de l'école , il allait faire un détour pour aller loué Fight Club ….

* * *

Bonjouuuur! :3

Bon en ce moment j'ai des problème avec mon logiciel que j'écris donc le types d'écriture n'est pas pareil partout ^^' j'en suis réellement désolé !

Encore une fois je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! C'est réellement un problème chez moi x3 ! Sinon je fait des efforts pour le vocabulaire mais je ne suis jamais réellement sur si les lecteurs français comprennes donc ne vous gêner surtout pas pour demander !

/!\ IMPORTANT /!\ Je vais poster un chapittre au deux semaine environs . mes études me prennes presque tout mon temps :')

Laisser des reviews !

xoxo ,

- Nina Gleeks


	4. Chapter 3 : Crazier

**You lift my feet off the ground**  
**You spin me around**  
**You make me crazier, crazier**  
**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**  
**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

¤Taylor Swift¤ 

Blaine défilait les marches pour aller au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure familial . Il était en tombe . Le frisée arrivait toujours à la dernière minute et ce matin n'était guerre exception . Il salua Mario , son père , qui était entrain de travailler sur la table à manger recouverte de papier . Blaine remarqua que sur ces derniers il y avait des photos de maisons vides . Il commençait à faire rudement froid dehors et on pouvait voir tranquillement apparaître les citrouille et autre décoration sur le terrain des gens .

- Tu .. heu , commença son père , tu as rencontré quelqu'un à ton école ? Ou ailleurs ?

- Non , répondit Blaine voulant éviter le sujet avec son père . Il n'y a plus de jus ? Quoi ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage contrit de son père . Tu voudrais que je me fasses un petit ami ?

- Non ! S'écria-t-il avant de se rendre compte de se qu'il venait de dire . Je veux dire , c'est ce que tu veux , non ? Je m'informais , c'est tout .

Blaine le regardait se lever et quitter la cuisine . Son père … Il avait encore un peu de difficulté à se faire à l'idée que son seul fils , son petit bébé , avait choisit la voix la plus difficile . '' Choisi est un mot qui ne convient pas . Je ne pouvais faire autrement . On est comme on est , se dit Blaine '' . Il faisait des efforts . Blaine s'en rendait compte . Mais pourquoi il devait penser que Blaine n'aurait jamais le droit au bonheur pour ça .

Il tartine deux tranche de pain , les plia en deux , pris son sac et sortit en courant .

S'il était hétérosexuel il n'aurait pas à penser à comment les gens réagirait . Il aurait le droit d'embrasser qui qu'il veut sans attirer tout les regards haineux , il aurait le droit dans parler avec qui qu'il veut , sans faire face à tout ces froncements de sourcils . '' Presque tout se qu'on représente à la télé ou ailleurs est hétéro , se disait Blaine . Ces normale que les gens en soient mal à l'aise . N'empêche c'est parfois pesant d'être différent .''

En arrivant dans le stationnement de l'école , Blaine voit Kurt sur le trottoir non loin . Il sourit . Ce gars-là marche au rythme de quelque chose . C'est peut-être parce qu'il danse un peu avec le Glee Club.

- Hé Kurt ! Cria Blaine pour que Kurt l'entende .

L'intéressé se retourna avec un petit sourire qui se glissait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit Blaine . Il s'approchait de Blaine en traversant le stationnement , regardant autour pour ne pas croiser le chemin d'une voiture qui y roulait .

Il y a seulement dix jours , Blaine l'avait raccompagné chez lui et le changement d'attitude est flagrant chez Kurt . Il souriait d'avantage , Il n'était plus autant renfermé qu'avant et quand Blaine venait s'asseoir avec lui à leur du déjeuner , il ne l'envoyait plus cavalièrement comme avant . Ils ont aussi beaucoup discuté en physique et anglais . Blaine lui parlait de Westervill et des Warblers , sans toute fois trop en dire , et Kurt a laissé passer quelques information sur le Glee Club , mais sans plus . Blaine ne savait pas que Kurt était toujours un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence . Il se sentait bien sur le coup . Mais après …. C'était comme s'il retournait dans un trou où il ne cadrait pas , à la manière d'une pièce de casse-tête que l'on posait dans le mauvais sens . C'était troublant . D'un autre côté , Blaine était … correct . Il évitait de s'attarder sur le Football et ne parlait jamais des filles . Kurt ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant . Il se sentirait probablement encore plus idiot si le nouveau commençait à lui demander des trucs à propos de choses auxquelles il ne connaissait rien .

Un jour Blaine lui avait confier qu'il faisait de la boxe . Qu'il aimait le Football mais que la boxe était vraiment sa passion . Kurt avait trouver ça plutôt … charmant . Il avait imaginé Blaine le corps dégoulinant de sueurs , avec ses boucles collées sur le front … il se gifla mentalement . Il arriva devant Blaine qui le regardait , mais il fixait plutôt le vide . Il venait d'entendre la voix de son père qui lui demandait s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un . Il ne pouvait pas répondre oui , mais s'il le pouvait , Kurt serait surement le garçons que Blaine inviterait à sortir . Kurt n'était surement pas intéressé par les garçons , malgré ce que tout le monde disait , mais il y avait parfois cette façons de regarder Blaine qui nourrissait son imagination … Blaine pouvait bien se permettre de fantasmer un peu , non ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande doucement Kurt en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Blaine .

Une seconde plus tard , la main de Kurt n'était plus là , mais Blaine avait presque pu sentir le toucher à travers du tissus . Il éprouvait une envie de retrouver ce contact , une envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller . Une fille ne lui ferait jamais cet effet-là, il le sait . C'est inexplicable .

- Désolé , marmonne Kurt . 

Blaine leva les yeux , lui lançant un sourire qui tient lieu de réponse .Mais Kurt regardait le sol . Blaine voulait lui dire que c'était correct , qu'il ne lui en voulait pas , qu'il pouvait recommençait mais il se retient

Tu fais quoi après l'école ? Demande Blaine alors que la première cloche sonne .

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la fête à ma mère bientôt . Je veux aller lui acheter un cadeau

- Et ça me concerne parce que ….

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Continua Blaine en riant . Je déteste aller faire les boutiques , peut-être qu'on pourrait ….

Il hésitait . Il ne pouvait pas dire à Kurt qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui . C'est tellement compliqué …..

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi ? Demanda Kurt , incertain .

Blaine haussa les épaules . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre ? La vérité , il ne pouvait pas la révéler et puis , s'il disait à Kurt qu'il l'appréciait vraiment leur début d'amitié , il avait peur que ce dernier le trouve bizarre . Blaine se décida donc pour une réponse vaste :

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je peux pas ce soir … Glee Club , soupira Kurt après quelques secondes de silence , beaucoup plus déçus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre

- Et demain , j'ai entraînement de boxe et football après l'école . Samedi ?

- Glee Club , répéta Kurt en glissant ses mains dans ses poches . Je finis à midi par contre si tu …. je veux dire …. si tu veux , après .

- Ça me va , dit Blaine en souriant .Je passe te chercher à ton cours ?

- Ouais , tu vas te débrouiller cette fois-ci ? Dit Kurt le sourire au coin des lèvres

- Mon GPS va me conduire , ne t'en fais pas .

- Être indépendant de la technologie , ça doit être dur à vivre , blague Kurt .

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire .

- Parlant de technologie , tu as un cellulaire ? Tu veux mon numéro ?

Kurt hocha la tête après un long moment . Son cœur s'était emballé tout à coup . Il voit Blaine inspirer profondément .

- Je peux avoir le tien ? Demande ce dernier .

Balbutiant , Kurt acquiesçait et ils échangèrent leurs téléphones . Quand il reprit le sien , Kurt regarda le nom de Blaine désormais inscrit dans son maigre carnet électronique . Son cœur continue de battre la chamade .

- Hé , Blaine ! Lance une voix féminine . Ça va ? Allô Kurt !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent . Il s'agit de Quinn . Elle mangeait toujours avec les gars de l'équipe puisqu'elle sortait avec Sam . Elle était en compagnie de Britanny et Santana . Blaine les saluait de la main , surtout pour être poli. En réalité , il ne ressentait rien . Pas de fierté que de belles filles lui parlaient . Il était beaucoup plus content de son amitié avec Kurt . Aussi ténue était-elle . Il concentrait son attention sur le garçons . Il l'a vue jeter un oeil rapide sur Quinn et les deux autres , mais sans plus . Même s'il était gay , Blaine ne pouvait pas nier qu'elles étaient belles . Les gars de l'équipe n'arrêtaient pas de le dire . Kurt n'était pas intéressé?

- Je peux te présenter si tu veux , dit Blaine

- Les filles m'intéresse pas , répond Kurt en haussant les épaules . Je veux dire , se reprend-il rapidement , les gars non plus ! Je veux pas … sortir avec quelqu'un , tu vois le genre ? J'ai pas … Je suis bien tout seul , tu comprends ?

- J'ai compris relax , dit l'autre en riant .

Normalement , Blaine aurait ajouter quelque chose du genre '' Trop mignon'' . Mais il s'abstenait . Ça ne ferait pas bonne impression. Les impressions …. c'est tout ce qui compte , non ?

Il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche en marchant vers l'entrée principale et convena avec Kurt de le retrouver samedi midi . Ils se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur cases respectives . Bien qu'il était parfaitement conscient que s'emballer pour si peu n'est pas très bon , Blaine ne pouvait effacer le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage : il avait le numéro de Kurt ! Il allait le voir ce week-end !

Sa bonne humeur le suivi toute la matinée , mais était cependant assombrie par Karofsky , à l'heure du dîner . Blaine avait tout juste pris place à table que son coéquipier lui lança :

- Tu deviens intime avec l'ennemi ?

Blaine fronce les sourcils . L'ennemi ? Qui ça ?

- Hummel , expliqua l'autre en pliant son poignet dans une position efféminé et en pinçant les lèvres .

- Tu lui as donné ton numéro , non ? Continue Santana .

- Et alors ? Réplique Blaine d'un ton beaucoup plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu .

Un silence pesant s'installa à table et Karofsky hausse finalement les épaules sans rien dire . Blaine avait eu l'envie de parler , de dire autre chose , mais l'image de Karofsky se moquant de Kurt , le poignet replié , l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche . Thomas n'était pas efféminé . Et même s'il l'était , serait-ce une raison pour rire de lui ? ''L'ennemi'' , a dit Karofsky . Comme si le fait qu'il était gay ou non était dangereux pour lui , l'hétérosexuel , C'est ridicule.

Le dîner tirait lentement à sa fin et Kurt n'était pas rentré dans la cafétéria . '' Il fait beau , c'est pour ça '' se dit Blaine . Il commençait à connaître ses habitudes : Kurt aimait être à l'extérieur . Certaines personnes quittaient la table et Blaine se retrouva en compagnie de Santana et Puck .

- Kurt doit être troop content d'avoir ton numéro , lance Santana exagérant le trop . Pourquoi tu as accepté de lui donner ?

- Il n'a rien demander ; j'ai voulu le lui donner .

La réponse franchisa les lèvres de Blaine avant qu'il n'eut le temps de la retenir . Il regrettait immédiatement en voyant l'air surpris de Puck . Ce dernier lui demanda :

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Merde … C'est quoi votre problème avec Kurt ? J'étais perdu en voiture il y a deux semaine et il m'a aidé . Il est super sympathique .

- Tu sais comment c'est …. , marmonnait Puck

- Non je ne sais pas , parce que je ne vois pas le big deal .

- Les rumeurs vont partir ça sera pas long ….

- Et puis , questionna Santana avec un petit sourire , comment tu vas le remercier de t'avoir aidé ?

Blaine lui lançait un regard noir ; il avait parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir avec cette question . Même Puck avait saisi l'allusion et laisse échapper un petit rire . Blaine s'acquitterait de sa dette auprès de Kurt de manière sexuelle avec plaisir , mais la blague le mettait en colère . Il se sentait attaqué .

- Kurt n'est pas gai , déclara Blaine en se levant . Je lui ai demandé

Il s'éloignait rapidement , glissant ses poings dans ses poches . Il détestait cette insistance … toujours ! Comme si c'était extraordinaire d'avoir une sexualité différente de la majorité ! Blaine était bien conscient de son mensonge : il n'avait jamais demandé à Kurt s'il était gay . La question n'aurait pas été bien accueillie . Et il y avait cette partie de lui-même , celle qui faisait brûler son cellulaire contre sa cuisse , alors qu'il contenait maintenant le numéro de Kurt … Cette partie espérait vraiment que Kurt lui répondrait par l'affirmatif si Blaine lui demandait s'il était gay .

* * *

Le samedi midi , Kurt se dépêcha de se doucher après son cours . Blaine devait arriver sous peu et il ne voulait pas le faire attendre . Fidèle à son habitude , Kurt ne discutait pas avec les autres gars , alors qu'ils sont tous dans le vestiaire . Il aurait bien trop peur que sa nervosité soit évidente . Mieux valait rester face au mur et se dépêcher . Leur corps nus lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet . De temps à autres Kurt avait cette envie de les regarder qu'il détestait . Ça ne voulait rien dire , non ? Il n'avait pas vraiment de désir pour aucun des garçons présent après tout .

Rassuré par cette pensée , Kurt s'habille en vitesse et va rejoindre Rachel qui l'attend dans le corridors entre les deux vestiaires .

- Ça va Kurty ? Lui demande-t-elle . As-tu encore mal au dos ?

Kurt essaya de sourire . Ils sont devenus amis il y a plus de trois ans maintenant , lors de leurs premières auditions . Malheureusement Rachel était toujours avec son copain Finn et était toujours occupé . Parfois il aimerait bien pouvoir être plus proche d'elle , mais fautes de mieux , ils se contentaient de discuter à trois ou quatre avec Mercedes et Tina sur Skype , et ils ne parlaient que de Danse et de Chant .

Artie passe devant eu en les saluant . Soudainement , la porte du vestiaires s'ouvrit et Mike apparu , une serviette autour de la taille .

- Arite ! Crie-t-il . Ton sac !

L'interpellé le rejoint et reprend son bien . Mike sourit au petit groupe , particulièrement a Tina, avant de retourner dans les vestiaires . Kurt se mordait la lèvre inférieure : il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir des abdominaux comme ceux de Mike . Il se trouvais un peu trop petit et , surtout , trop mince . Mike avait une musculature à montrer quand à lui … Kurt était aussi fort qu'un bébé pingouin . Quelle injustice...

Face à lui , Mercedes quittait finalement le vestiaire des filles et se dirige vers eux .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demande-t-elle . Tu as l'air bizarre ? Ça va ?

- Mais oui , répond Kurt , avec un soupir exaspéré .

C'était quoi leur problème ? Il avait l'air correct , non ? Le petit groupe descend l'escalier menant à l'extérieur . D'accord il était nerveux . C'est normal : il avait à peut près autant d'aptitudes sociales qu'un pied de chaise . La journée avec Blaine promettait d'être éprouvante . Ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas passé un après-midi avec un … ami . Sont-ils amis ? Le fait que Kurt l'espérait lui donnait l'impression d'être un imbécile . En manque d'attention . Pathétique … c'est juste que … Il aimait bien quand Blaine était tout près . Leurs repas ensemble à la cafétéria lui semblaient toujours trop courts . Et – qu'i l'eût cru – ils avaient plusieurs intérêt en commun .

Blaine salue Kurt de la main et Kurt lui répond d'un mouvement du menton . Il lance un ''à lundi'' au trois filles qui l'accompagnaient et se dirigea vers Blaine

- J'ai emmené ma copine , lança Blaine au moment où ila rejoignaient la voiture

Kurt fronce les sourcils . Sa copine ? Oh non …

* * *

Hello ! Bon le chapittre est un peu plus long (celon moi xd)

Ne me tuer pas pour la fin hien ! le prochain chapittre va aller dans deux semaine ! (miraculeusement pour celui-ci mon horraire n'était vraiment pas charger :D)

**justmoi59 : ****oui effectivement ils vont se raprocher de plus en plus jusqu'au point où nous auront Klaine :)! merci pour ton review** xoxo

Ne vous gêner pas pour me laisser des reviews ! Je vous aimes tous ! (même ceux qui n'en mêtes pas O:) )

xoxo

-Nina Gleeks


	5. Chapter 4 : Fight Inside

**What I fear and what I try**  
**The words I say and what I hide**  
**All the pain, I want it to end**  
**But I want it again**  
¤Red¤

_- J'ai emmené ma copine , lança Blaine au moment où ils rejoignaient la voiture_  
_Kurt fronce les sourcils . Sa copine ? Oh non …_

Il prit place dans la voiture et regardait derrière . Pas de cartons cette fois-ci … mais pas de copine non plus . Avec un sourire malicieux , Blaine agita un GPS sous le nez de Kurt incapable de réprimer un soupir . '' Est-ce qu'il a vraiment une copine ? ''ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se demander . Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec une fille. Enfin si mais … ça aurait été assez étonnant que Blaine soit tout seul de toute façons . Il faisait partie des ''populaires . Ces gens-là été toujours avec quelqu'un , comme s'il ne pouvait survivre sans cela . Kurt l'avait constaté très rapidement :on lui faisait presque jamais de remarques désobligeantes quand il n'y avait personne au alentour … mais dès qu'il y avait un public , c'était une autre histoire . Comme si le seul moyen de se rendre intéressant devant les autres était de lancer des insultes .

Blaine installant l'appareil lança un regard à Kurt . Celui-ci n'arrête pas de regardait partout . Blaine ne peut s'empêcher d'encore penser que Kurt à les plus beau yeux qu'il n'a jamais vue . Il attendait depuis un long moment de se retrouver seul avec lui . Sans le regard de tout les autres et tout le stress qu'il avait à l'école . Lorsque lui et Kurt mangeait ensemble le midi , Blaine était sûr de se faire poser une ou deux questions par la suite , comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ami avec Kurt parce que se dernier est supposément gay . Cette situation était ironique : Blaine était celui que ses coéquipiers devrait s'éloigner , alors que Kurt aimait surement les filles et pourrait rire à leur blagues qu'il lançait sans arrêt . Quoique …. Blaine voyait mal le châtain rire à gorge déployée d'une blague sur les seins d'une actrice .

- Il y a un endroit intéressant pour faire du shopping par ici ? Demande le frisée pour brisée le silence étrange qui savait installer

Kurt haussa les épaules réfléchissant . Il connaissait tellement de boutiques . Mais il ne voulait pas trop s'aventurer sur ce sujet avec Blaine . N'importe où ferait l'affaire tant qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec Blaine . Kurt ferme les yeux ; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait penser à ça !

- Il y a un gros centre commercial dans la ville d'à coter .

Blaine pianote sur son GPS . Il le tourna vers Kurt lorsqu'il croit avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et Kurt opina . Blaine démarra la voiture et , au son de la voix féminine qui sortait de l'appareil , Kurt sourit : sa copine … était-ce du soulagement qu'il avait ressentit ? Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Blaine ne parlait pas vraiment d'une fille en chair et en … courbes ? Il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger davantage , car Blaine demande :

- Ton cours c'était comment ?

- Fait pas ça , soupire Blaine

- Faire quoi ?

- Ta pas besoin de prétendre t'intéresser à se que je fais . Je te pose pas de question sur le football ou la boxe , moi …

- Je ne prétends pas , murmura Blaine . Et pourquoi tu ne demande pas pour les sports ?

- C'est juste que … j'y comprends rien et j'aurais l'air stupide .

Blaine ne quitta pas la route des yeux . Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué à ce moment . Kurt était tellement timide , il trouvait sa adorable . Il était intelligent , il savait manier le sarcasme . Il était gentil quand il le voulait et vraiment beau . Et il avait une passion . On s'en fiche que ce n'était rien de conventionnelle . Blaine aimait ce qui sortait du moule . Kurt avait une passion est s'était tout se qu'il comptait . Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime de lui et Blaine trouvait ça déplorable . Il avait eu envie de lui dire tout ça , de prendre les mains de Kurt , mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas . Qu'est-ce que Kurt aurait pensé ? Sûrement la chose la plus évidente : Blaine était gai . Et puis après ? Il ne aurait sûrement plus voulu qu'ils soient amis . Blaine se rend compte qu'il tient déjà trop à Kurt . Il allait finir par souffrir ; car la pire chose était d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas rendre ce sentiments ….

Blaine soupira et Kurt se retourna vers le frisé et le fixe un moment . Avait-t-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Il avait envie de s'excuser , de lui poser plein de question sur la boxe juste pour se racheter et de le voir sourire. '' mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? '' se demanda Kurt , surpris .

- Tu crois que si tu me parle de chant ou de danse je ne vais pas avoir l'air stupide ? Demande Blaine lentement alors qu'il s'engageait dans la sortit indiquée par le GPS . J'en connais sûrement moins sur tout ça que toi sur les sports .

Il gare la voiture devant le magasin Davids . Ça lui faisait penser à karofsky et ses commentaires stupides …. '' Non , il ne peut pas gâcher mon moral , pas question ! '' Se dit Blaine en allant vers l'entrée .

Il passa devant Kurt qui lui tenait la porte . Le père de Blaine dirait surement que Kurt est bien élevé. Mais il n'aurait pas aimé qu'ils passent du temps seul à seul avec Kurt . Même si c'était seulement amical . Même s'il prétendait le contraire , Blaine était convaincu qu'il n'acceptait pas son homosexualité . Il évitait toujours toute conversation et lui lançait toujours un regard de reproche dès que Blaine essayait de blaguer sur le sujet .

Blaine se retourne et détache son manteau . Il porte un pantalons gris et un chandail blanc avec des lignes horizontales d'un bleu marin et trois boutons sur le devant . Ceux du haut étaient détaché et laissaient entrevoir un peu la peau de son torse . Il avait mit du gel dans ses cheveux . Pas autant que la première fois que Kurt l'avait vu . En fait après leur deuxième rencontre , Blaine avait toujours laisser ses boucles à l'air . Pourtant , Kurt aimait bien quand il avait un peu de gel . Pas trop , on devait voir les boucles . Kurt déglutit . Voilà , le malaise était revenu . Il balbutia :

- Tu veux .. tu veux quoi pour ta mère ?

- Un plat de service , peut-être . Elle aime ce genre de trucs .

Kurt hocha la tête et Blaine ouvre le chemin . Kurt laisse ses yeux glisser sur son dos . Jusqu'à ses... il cligne des yeux rapidement . Pourquoi regardait-il là ? Imbécile ! N'ayant rien remarqué , Blaine montra un premier magasin qui pourrait convenir , tous deux y entrèrent . Blaine commença à faire les rayons .

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour ton cours . Tu fais quoi ?

Kurt hésite ; il avait toujours eu un peu honte de parler de se qu'il faisait . Après tout , plusieurs l'embêtaient à cause de ça et il se sentait coupable d'aimer la musique .

- on répète des mouvements , répond-il finalement . On se prépare pour les régionales dans deux semaine . Je vais avoir un duos avec une fille de la classe .

- Les gars disent …. , commença Blaine avant de s'arrêter , les sourcils froncés , ils disent que tu fais de l'opéra et des chansons de comédies musicales . Ils disent aussi que tu mets des collants pour danser . C'est ça ?

- Je ne mets pas de collant et je chante des ballades , souvent . Je fais parfois des chansons de comédies musicales . Pas souvent , ment-il . Il adorait les histoires d'amour à fleur bleue , mais c'était trop gênant .

- Tu dois être mignon en collant , plaisante Blaine

Kurt savait que c'était une blague , mais … est-ce que Blaine le trouvait vraiment mignon en général ? Parce que il trouvait Blaine plus que mignon … Kurt sentit sa gorge devenir de plus en plus sèche . Des pensées comme celle-là , il ne devait pas en avoir . Ça donnerait raison à tout le monde … et que Blaine le trouvait beau ou pas , ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Il était populaire , membre de l'équipe de Football . Il allait aux partys de gens comme lui , il embrassait surement plein de filles … il ne pouvait pas être intéressé . '' Est-ce que je le suis moi ? '' se demanda Kurt , sentant la panique le gagner de nouveau .

- Tu es pâle , il me semble , dit Blaine . Est-ce que ça va ?

Kurt hocha la tête de façons affirmative , mais en réalité , ça n'allait pas . Trop d'idées qu'il n'arrive pas à repousser lui traversait la tête et le rendait nerveux . Et le garçons devant lui l'embêtait au plus haut point, il avait un trop beau sourire , un trop plein de gentillesse , des yeux trop dorés , ce n'était pas normal . Il était juste trop . Kurt se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient sortit du magasin . Et que Blaine avait toujours l'air un peu inquiet

- J'ai mal au dos , mentit Kurt . On répétait un truc et un gars dans mon cours qui danse mal ma fait tomber sur le dos par accident .

Ceci n'était pas tort . Finn était un piètre danseur . Il avait même déjà casser le nez à Rachel en faisant un faux pas . Comme pour justifier son mensonge , Kurt se retourna et souleva un peu son chandail et son manteau , juste assez pour que Blaine voit l'ecchymose qui s'étendait sur le côté droit de son dos , à la limite du pantalons . Sans réfléchir , Blaine tend la main pour toucher la peau exposée . La peau de Kurt était douce et chaude . Il sentit Kurt se raidir sous ses doigts et il retire sa main rapidement .

- Excuse-moi , dit Blaine d'une voix mal assurée . Je t'ai fait mal ?

Kurt secoua la tête et , sans délai pour masquer son malaise , parle d'un magasin semblable à celui qui venaient de visiter , vers lequel ils se dirigèrent après avoir regarder le plan des lieux . Alors qu'ils prenaient place au pied de l'escalier roulant , Blaine se demanda ce qu'il aurait pu faire de pire que de toucher Kurt comme il venait de le faire . Qu'est-ce que son ami allait penser maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire un geste plus ''gai'' que ça ?

Blaine envisageait souvent de faire son coming-out , de dire aux autres qu'il était gai . Mais il y avait l'équipe de Football , qui ne l'avait pas accepté entièrement et qui verrait surement d'un mauvais œil la présence d'un ''pédé'' dans les rangs . À entendre les blagues sur Kurt qu'ils faisaient , Blaine ne pouvait être que convaincu . Et puis , il y avait Kurt qui rendait en ligne de compte maintenant . Leur amitié était neuve et fragile . La dernière chose que Blaine voulait été de le voir s'éloigner pour ça .

En fait , Kurt ne pensait pas vraiment au geste de Blaine , mais plutôt à sa propre réaction . Ce fourmillement … durant une fraction de seconde , il a senti les doigts un peu froids de Blaine se poser sur sa peau et son cœur avait manqué un battement . Ou deux . Il avait eu une sorte de frisson qui lui avait fait peur . Blaine avait retiré sa main aussitôt , mais le mal était fait , Kurt la ressent encore … cette espèce d'envie lancinante . Tout d'abord l'anticipation , le désir de passer la journée avec Blaine et les questions étranges qui lui venaient en tête et puis ça … cette envie … Kurt se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir , c'était une erreur .

Une fois devant la deuxième boutique , Blaine se tourna vers Kurt qui lui sourit un peu . Un sourire vacillant . Il avait les yeux inquiets . Blaine sentit le besoin de s'excuser . Mais s'excuser pour un geste aussi simple aurait été encore plus incriminant que le geste lui-même . Il aurait voulu aussi s'excuser de vouloir encore le toucher . Il savait qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ce genre d'envies ; ça ne servait à rien d'essayer . N'empêchait , si Kurt savait ce à quoi il pensait à ce moment ...

Kurt regardait maintenant les plats de service sur les présentoir du magasin . Blaine s'y remit donc aussi . Il souleva un gros plat sur lequel étaient peintes des vignes .

- Je pense qu'elle aimerait ça , dit-il . À Westerville , il y avait des vignes grimpantes sur toute la façade gauche de la maison . Je devais les couper devant ma fenêtre parfois .

Kurt souri en voyant Blaine passer ses doigts sur les reliefs du plats de service . Ces doigts qui l'on touché il n'y a pas si longtemps ... Finalement Blaine se rendit à la caisse pour payer son achat .

- Tu as encore du temps ? Demande-t-il à Kurt alors qu'ils sortent du magasin . Je pourrais appeler ma sœur et acheter son cadeau aussi si ça ne t'embête pas .

Kurt lui confirma qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de son après-midi et Blaine sortit son cellulaire . Kurt marcha jusqu'à la rambarde du deuxième étage et regarda les personnes qui déambulait en dessous d'eux . Il avait encore du temps , ce n'était pas le problème . L'envie d'être avec Blaine était là aussi . Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs . D'un côté , il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui , se cacher dans sa chambre et ne pas en ressortir avant d'être redevenu normal . Mais , de l'autre , il ne voulait absolument pas rentrer . Pas du tout . Comment peut-on se sentir si bien et si mal en même temps ?

- Parfum , déclara Blaine en arrivant derrière Kurt . Ça risque d'être compliqué . Comme si J'y connaissais quelque chose ! Tu as faim ?

- Un peu ...

Il avait l'estomac noué , mais il était vrai qu'il aurait pu bien manger n petit quelque chose

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard , ils étaient attablés devant des plateaux – mets végétariens pour Kurt pizza pour Blaine – au beau milieu de la cour centrale .

Les yeux de Blaine tombèrent sur un groupe de garçons non loin . Trois d'entre eux étaient assis et un quatrième était debout , et mime ce qui semblait un lancer au football . Blaine souri . Le garçons est trop grand à son goût , mais la manière dont son chandail remontait lorsqu'il exécutait son geste était assez ... plaisante . Ou , à tout le moins , intéressante .

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il fixait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps , inquiet que Kurt puisse avoir remarqué , Blaine dirigea son regard vers ce dernier . Les pupilles azur de Kurt étaient fixées sur le même garçons et bougeait un peu lorsque celui-ci se penchait . Blaine vu Kurt se mordre la lèvre et prendre une petite inspiration . Soudain , Kurt secoue la tête comme s'il se réveillait et reporta son attention sur son repas .

Blaine se força à agir comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué . Se pourrait-il que ... est-ce que Kurt était ... comme lui ? L'autre jour , quand il s'était défendu d'être intéressé par les garçons , Baine n'y avait rien bu de compromettant . Après tout , c'était de ça que les autres élèves l'accusait , normal qu'il s'insurgeait . Mais maintenant ça changeait la donne . Ses yeux , il y avait un instant disait clairement '' je suis attiré par ce mec-là '' Enfin , c'est l'impression que Blaine avait eu . Il avait réussi à se persuader que le regard que Kurt lui avait lancé quand il était étendu sur l'herbe n'était le fruit que de son imagination . Mais est-ce que Kurt était vraiment gay ? Blaine n'était pas certain d'aimer le sentiment d'espoir qui montait en lui . Il imaginait probablement encore des choses !

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Demande-t-il pour briser le pesant silence qui s'était installé .

Kurt souri faiblement

- Non , répond-il . Juste mon père . Je veux dire ... je suis enfant unique

- Il fait quoi ton père

- Il a sa boutique de mécanique . Il travail beaucoup de nuit du mardi au dimanche ; on ne fait que se croisait les autres jours .

- Un peu comme ma mère . Tu es seul le reste du temps ?

- J'aime la solitude , dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules .

- Je sais , murmura Blaine .

Kurt termina son riz en silence . Fourmillement . Encore . Pas la même sorte que ceux qui l'ont traversé de part en part quand Blaine avait touché sa peau . Mais tout aussi dérangeants. Il jeta un œil vers le groupe de garçons non loin . Mêmes frissons que quand Blaine chuchotait . Où était passé son contrôle ?

Les deux garçons finassèrent leur repas et allèrent jeter leurs restes dans les poubelles . Ensuite , ils s'arrêtèrent près du plan pour voir s'il y avait une parfumerie dans le centre commercial . Kurt aperçu une biscuiterie quelque mètres derrière le panneau .

- Viens , dit Kurt . Ce sont les meilleurs biscuits du monde

- Du monde ? Vraiment ?

Devant le petit kiosque , Kurt commanda quelques biscuits . L'employé les déposa dans une petite boîte blanche , que Kurt tendit à Blaine après avoir payé .

- Et puis ? Demande Kurt alors que Blaine avalait la première bouchée .

- Pas si mal ...

Kurt leva les sourcils dubitatif et lance :

- Toi tu n'as aucun goût .

- J'ai beaucoup de goût au contraire , réplique malicieusement Blaine en s'approchant de Kurt pour prendre un autre biscuit . Si tu savais...

Il était tout près . Trop près ? C'est ce que se demandait Kurt quand le visage de Blaine s'avança un peu pour regarder dans la boîte . Blaine était plus petit que lui , quelques pouces à peine et ... il sentait vraiment bon . La cannelle , non ? Kurt germa les yeux , incapable de savourer quoi que ce soit maintenant . Pourquoi toutes ces pensées aujourd'hui ?

- C'est super bon , confirme finalement Blaine . Mais il faut que j'arrête , ajoute-t-il , attrapant néan-moins un autre niscuit . Parfumerie ?

Une heure plus tard . Les deux garçons quittèrent le magasin La Baie avec , finalement . In parfum ne sentant pas trop mauvais celons les dires de Blaine . Marchant vers la sortie , Kurt aperçu un HMV non loin .

- Ça t'embête ? Demande-t-il en pointant l'enseigne .

- Bien sur que non , dit Blaine . Ta besoin de quoi ?

- Rufus Wainwright . J'ai égratigné mon CD .

- Je ne connais pas .

- Je te l'ai dit , répliqua Kurt avec un demi-sourire en commençant à suivre la liste alphabétique des albums . Tu n'as pas de goût .

Blaine lui donna un coup d'épaule en riant et marmonne un ''n'importe quoi'' qui fait élargir le sourire de Kurt . Blaine ouvra la bouche , mais la referma aussitôt . Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui demander s'il était homosexuel . Pas en public comme ça ... pas après un si bel après-midi . Pas quand Kurt avait l'ait si détendu .

- Je l'ai , dit celui-ci en soulevant un album , C'est tellement bon ...

Blaine regarda la pochette et se promet mentalement d'aller télécharger l'album sur iTunes le soir même . Pas question que Kurt sache que tout ce qu'il faisait l'intéressait ...

- Tu connais la musique anglaise ? Le questionne Blaine en le dépassant

Kurt se rappelait vaguement que Blaine lui avait parler de sa préférences pour les artistes anglais .  
- Comme tout le monde . Les Beatles , Adele , Elton John , Madonna ... Ed Sheeran , aussi .

- Les classiques classiques . Attends une seconde je vais ... voilà .

Il tendit une pochette à Kurt , qui levait un sourcil face à l'air satisfait de Blaine .

- Il y a tellement de classiques anglais méconnus ici , dit ce dernier . Ce groupe-là existe depuis plus de dix ans . Je les adore , ma sœur en était folle aussi . C'est leur album de 2008 , le meilleur à mon avis .

Kurt retourna le CD. McFly ... comme dans Back to the Furture ? Il parcourra la liste des chansons . Ça semblait intéressant . Il pourrait surement l'utilisé pour le Glee Club . ET si Blaine aimait ça ...

- Ok vendu , déclare Kurt

- Sérieusement ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Les yeux bleus de Kurt étaient levé vers lui et ils échangèrent im regard

- Je te les offre alors , dit Blaine en attrapant les deux disques . C'est pas ta fête la semaine prochaine ?

- Comment tu sais ça?

- T'as dit mi-octobre , alors ...

Oh , c'est vrai , Kurt se rappelait avoir déclaré une telle chose . Blaine se dirigea vers la caisse et Kurt l'observa de loin . Il devinait la carrure de Blaine , même avec son manteau . Blaine n'avait pas la musculature de Mike , mais il était déjà plus bâti que Kurt . '' Un entre-deux très appréciable'' , ne peut s'empêcher de penser ce dernier . Il rejoint finalement Blaine et lui dit , gêné :

- T'avais pas à faire ça ... Merci beaucoup .

Blaine haussa les épaules , le rouge au joue . Il se disait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû , ils se connaissaient à peine , mais ... d'un autre côté. , si Kurt était vraiment gay , il aimerait bien avoir une chance . Blaine lui tendit finalement le sac contenant les deux disques à Kurt .

- Je t'en devais une , tu te souviens ?

* * *

Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! :D Merci de continuer de lire cette fanfiction !

comme on peut voir maintenant Blaine s'est rendu compte que Kurt était gay . Alors je vous dirait d'ici un ou deux chapitres Klaine est là :) !

McFly est en fait un groupe que je veners presque xD donc on va y retrouver de leur chanson dans les chapitres à venir

**Justmoi59 : hahaha effectivement il y en aura une catastrophe , et je crois que Blaine va en arracher ! Mais pas avant un long moment . Et puis nous sommes encore sur le fait que Kurt ne se doute pas de son homosexualité . Merci pour ta review xoxo**

**Cecile78: effectivement ! Dans le livre , ce moment arrive vraiment . Et j'étais carrément faché juste qu'à ce qu'on voit que c'est un canular xd . c'est sur que pour Kurt c'est un choc , mais si ça peut l'aider à voir qu'il aime Blaine alors pourquoi pas O:) . Merci pour ta review xoxo**

Le prochain chapitre va à dans deux semaines !


End file.
